Caym Dracul- The Grey Lord
by dragonheart971
Summary: Caym Dracul started out life as Andrew Afton, the adopted son of the Purple Man. All because of one Albus Dumbledore. And now, the son of Voldemort and Bellatrix is out for revenge and justice. Not necessarily in that order. One thing is for sure Dark but not evil Golden Trio, Silver Trio, and Tonks, Fleur, and Ginny.


I own about my OC.

Andrew Afton smiled a bit as he ran his business. The ten year old orphan being the youngest business owner in America. A very surprising outcome considering he had been found in December of 1955 as a newborn. Having only his cradle as he sat outside, nearly freezing to death in the snow outside the abandoned pizzeria until one of the few animatronics still functional, Springtrap, brought him inside to raise along with the other animatronics. However, things had changed, and today, Andrew was due for another massive transformation.

Despite his name meaning prince, Andrew was a dangerous businessman, cunning and ambitious, not to mention fully knowledgeable about the wizarding world. So, the day Andrew found a goblin waiting for him in his office, he wasn't exactly surprised. Still looking the part of a young businessman, Andrew was wearing black dress pants and shoes along with a bright white button down shirt and a green tie with silver stripes. He was also wearing a pair of cufflinks in the shape of his favorite animal. A silver snake wrapped around an emerald showing proudly. The goblin looked at the young man with a quiet smile.

"As we both know, you are due to be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry starting next September, so you are being invited to have the blood test in advance so that you may claim your houses."

Andrew nodded and before he could say anything further on what had been said, he was in a ritual chamber in the Manhattan Branch of Gringotts. Knowing what to do, Andrew slit his palm and bled onto the only other thing in the room with him, a piece of enchanted parchment. To his surprise, the results revealed his birth name.

 _Adoptive Name: Andrew Apophis Afton_

 _Adoptive Father: William James Afton_

 _Adoptive Brothers: Michael Afton/Springtrap, Vincent Afton/Ennard_

 _Adoptive Sister: Charlie/Circus Baby_

 _Birth Name: Caym Dracul Riddle_

 _Birth Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle/ Lord Voldemort(Dead)_

 _Birth Mother: Bellatrix Riddle(imprisoned)_

 _Aunts: Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy_

 _Uncles:Theodore Tonks and Lucius Malfoy_

 _Cousins: Nymphadora Tonks and Draco Malfoy_

 _Godmother: Minerva Mcgonagall_

 _Godfather: Rudolphus Lestrange(imprisoned)_

 _Houses:_

 _House Azkaban-Mother_

 _House Black-Mother_

 _House Riddle-Father_

 _House Gaunt -Father_

 _House Slytherin-Father_

 _House Ravenclaw-Mother_

 _House LeFay-Father_

 _House Emrys-Father_

 _House Lestrange-Godfather_

 _House Rosier-Mother_

 _House Peverell-Father_

 _Abilities:_

 _Metamorphmagus-Maternal Family_

 _Parseltongue-Paternal Family_

 _Necromancer-Paternal_

 _Black Magic-Maternal_

 _Blocks:_

 _Metamorphmagus-95%_

 _Parseltongue-100%_

 _Necromancer- 100%_

 _Black Magic-99%_

 _Properties:_

 _Peverell Manor_

 _Peverell Estate_

 _Rosier Manor_

 _Rosier Estate_

 _Lestrange Estate_

 _Lestrange Manor_

 _Emrys Castle_

 _Emrys Manor_

 _Lefay Castle_

 _Lefay Manor_

 _Ravenclaw Castle_

 _Ravenclaw Manor_

 _Slytherin Castle_

 _Slytherin Manor_

 _Gaunt Manor_

 _Riddle Manor_

 _Azkaban Prison_

 _Notes: In view of the incarceration of Lord Lestrange and Lady Riddle the wills of the the absent are to be read and enacted immediately._

The newly named Caym Dracul was only barely holding on to his temper as the goblin who came to get the test results read over them.

"Right this way Lord Slytherin!"

He said quickly, rushing into another room that was similar to an office as he started to pull several of the Lestrange Family files. Pulling out a particularly old file that made both the goblin and newly discovered lord sneeze.

"Hm...I never would have guessed the Lestranges to be part of that noble family."

The goblin said. Caym looked up slightly in curiosity and the goblin handed over a file that stated that the Lestranges were in fact descendants of Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor, who were in turn descendants of King Arthur. Though there was another heir for those families in one Harry Potter, Caym was easily able to claim the three lordships simply because he had gotten to the bank first.

Taking the potion required to take over the three houses, he added Camelot, Hufflepuff Manor and Castle, Gryffindor Manor, Castle, and Estate, all to his long list of properties. Slipping on the rings, he realized he was missing something.

"What exactly is Black Magic?"

He asked the Goblin. The goblin looked a bit surprised before realizing the boy in front of him had been raised by murderous animatronics.

"Black Magic includes the abilities to control darkness, become darkness itself, and to control creatures of the dark and shadow realms. You could also end up being a Champion of Erebus and Nyx, who are the god of darkness and the goddess of night. Which could be helpful."

Caym nodded.

"Helpful indeed. Is there any way I can lay claim to my vaults while I'm present. Leaving the Black Family Vault for last of course."

The goblin nodded and the two made their way through the many vaults now under Caym's control. Finishing off at the Black Family Vault, Caym entered alone. Walking into the room, a painting spoke to him.

"And who are you to enter the Black Family Vault."

Asked a portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black. Caym smiled charmingly.

"I am Caym Dracul Black. The newest Black of Black and son of Bellatrix."

Phineas smiled a little.

"Well then, touch your hand to the black gemstone in the center of the floor and you shall gain access to the Black Magic, including our specially trained Hunting Grims, Augureys, and Basilisks. And yes, we do have entire hordes of Basilisk that have been around for centuries."

Caym nodded and knelt, touching his palm to the black opal imbedded to the floor as magic swarmed around him in inky black tendrils before being absorbed into his skin, not leaving a single mark, though the boy now knew several forms of sword fighting and martial arts, and the grimms that lived in the vault woke from their magically induced hibernation, ready to fight.

"Heel my pets. Keep absolutely everyone out of my vault. I am the only one allowed inside until further notice."

The grimms barked in acknowledgement of their orders before slinking off into the shadows. Phineas smiled.

"Why do I feel dear old Dumbledore is going to need as much help as he can get, because with all your power, he won't be able to control the ministry."

Caym smiled.

"That's the point sir. I'll rip away his supports and then destroy the man himself. He'll never know what hit him. Not until the very end."

Phineas understood the boy's devious plot, and nodded satisfactorily as Caym left to tend to his business and prepare for the coming school year. Testing out his Black Magic by stepping through the shadows, reappearing in Diagon Alley from a well hidden spot behind the floo station. Stepping out, he nearly walked right into the person he'd decided to look for. One Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Oops, sorry about nearly running into you both, I was looking for my Aunts."

He said quickly, managing to look a little sheepish. Andromeda spoke kindly.

"It's alright dear, who are your Aunts?"

Not willing to show his father's name, he spoke.

"Oh, uh, my mother is _Bellatrix_ ," he said softly, "I'm a little nervous about saying that too loud because I may get attacked."

Andromeda looked startled, but could only laugh at the look on Caym's face when Narcissa hugged him, nearly squeezing the life out the poor boy.

"Ugh, Aunt Narcissa, ribs bending when they really shouldn't!"

Narcissa laughed a little before setting him down so that he could walk with them. Still wearing his suit and tie, he looked like he truly fitted with the two free Black Family witches. Talking pleasantly with them, he realized now would probably be a good time to start making connections.

"It's nice that I got a chance to meet you. My caretakers were kinda worried I wouldn't live to turn three for a while."

He said, causing both witches to look down at him.

"Why wouldn't you?"

Caym knew he had to play his card right at that particular moment, and was brutally honest.

"Oh, when I was two I was left outside an abandoned pizzeria in Manhattan in December just after a snowstorm and wasn't warmed up until an animatronic from the restaurant I was in front of let me in. Oh, and may I mention I was raised by animatronics who from the hours of midnight to six am go on a killing spree because they're possessed by the minds of dead children. Adding to that, the one who took care of me the most was pretty much a corpse stuck in a springlock suit that couldn't die because of paranormal reasons. Honestly, I don't know how I ended up in America if the only person who could've done that at the time was Albus Dumbledore and even then he should've taken me to one of you, so that at least then you could have decided whether or not to raise me yourselves. I would have liked a few human friends growing up. The robots were creepy and not a lot of them could talk."

Andromeda took one look at Narcissa and nodded.

"Darling, would you like to stay with my husband Ted and I while your Aunt Narcissa goes to talk to the minister about something? I think you'd get on well with my daughter Nymphadora, even if she is a few years older than you."

Caym smiled brightly.

"That sounds like fun."

He said genuinely before realizing.

"Oh yeah, I never told you my name! I'm Caym Dracul Black. Don't use the other name for obvious reasons."

Narcissa nodded in understanding before she walked off and left Caym was left with his Aunt Andromeda as they walked over to where a kind looking man and a girl with bright pink hair were talking.

"Ted, Nymphadora, I want you to meet someone. Dora, this is your younger cousin, Caym Dracul."

Caym smiled kindly and brushed a bit of his feathery black hair out of his face before realizing.

"So being able to change hair color is normal in the wizarding world?"

He asked. Andromeda shook her head.

"No, my daughter is a metamorphmagus so she does it naturally."

Caym tilted his head slightly to one side and his hair turned bright blue and stuck up in odd directions.

"Like this?"

He asked as his eyes flitted through the rainbow. Andromeda blinked a little and Nymphadora simply tried to hug the life out of him.

"I think you and I are going to be good friends. When do you start Hogwarts?"

Caym smiled.

"I start this year actually, but as far as I know my birthday's in December."

Andromeda shook her head.

"No, you were born on Halloween. The year was 1979."

Caym blinked a little in surprise but nodded all the same.

"Oh, okay."

Nymphadora smiled and suddenly looked up.

"You don't have your wand yet do ya?"

Caym shook his head and they both looked at Andromeda, who practically withered under the dual puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. You can go with him to get his wand and other supplies."

Nymphadora smiled and her mother gave her the galleons she'd need to get her younger cousin everything he needed. Heading over to Ollivanders, she wasn't too surprised when the wand maker seemed to expect them. Though she was surprised at how he reacted to Caym.

"Come to the back, I'll specialty make your wand Lord Black."

Nymphadora froze.

"You're Lord Black?! But you aren't even 13 yet!"

Caym nodded.

"Yeah, I got it because I was the eldest of the eligible wizards. Plus, I had my blood test done while I was in America and claimed all my houses there. I actually control way more than that. I'm Lord Lestrange through my godfather since he was given a life sentence in Azkaban and his will was to be read as if he was dead. So, since he announced me as his heir, I'm the new Lord Lestrange. And since you're looking at me funny, I'll explain what I intend to do with my political power. I'm going to get my justice. I had three different groups of people who could have taken me, and Dumbledore left me in the snow in Manhattan to die. Heck, I was very nearly raised as your brother if he wanted me in a light family so bad."

Tonks nodded and Ollivander motioned to them to enter his back room, having heard the conversation.

"I've heard of your plan, and I agree. As Lord Ollivander, know that I may not have a very powerful seat in the council, but I will side with you."

Caym smiled kindly as Ollivander set to work explaining how Caym was to select the woods for his wand, which was quickly discovered to have to be a scepter. Choosing Aspen, Beech, Cedar, Elm, Fir, Pine, Redwood, Walnut, and Yew. The woods being cut in sheets and layered one on top of the other as Caym chose his cores. The cores chosen being Phoenix Feather, Dragon Heartstring, Horned Serpent Horn, Rougarou hair, and White River Monster Spine, the last three being imported from America. It was tipped off with a perfectly carved ruby. Ollivander going so far as to make sure it could transform into a wand whenever necessary. Tonks watched as Ollivander waved them off before she could pay, saying that it was a gift for the newest Lord Black. Going to get Caym's school robes, they ran right into Rita Skeeter, who immediately started questioning them. Caym however seemed to know how to deal with her.

"Miss Skeeter, my name as you know is Caym Dracul Black. Do you even know what that means? My name literally translates into Almighty Dragon King of Hell. I am the son of Bellatrix and I warn you now, I have a very short temper that I am very good at hiding. I am currently pissed off, so if you could go and do something bloody useful, that would be truly fantastic. Good day to you madam."

He said clearly before walking off with a certain finality as his cousin gave him a half hug.

"You're my favorite cousin. Best thing I've ever seen!"

Caym laughed.

"Did you see the look on her face?"

He asked, referring to Rita's incredibly good impression of a fish that she'd done as he walked away. Tonks nodded, and the two of them kept laughing until they made it back to where Caym's Aunts and Uncles were waiting for them.

"Alright what did you two do, it's only been an hour and you already corrupted him."

Narcissa said jokingly. Tonks smiled at her cousin.

"Nothing. Rita wanted an interview, she got told off by Caym here though."

Andromeda looked at her nephew with a questioning look in her eyes.

"All I said was the definition of my name, who my mother was, and than promptly said for her to do something useful before walking away."

Lucius almost laughed, something he never did in public.

"That my nephew, was priceless, but what are you going to say when people ask for an explanation for the outburst?"

Caym looked Lucius in the eye.

"I'm going to say that she got in the way when I was trying to spend time with my older cousin that I didn't know I had because Dumbledore nearly let me freeze to death in Manhattan despite me having family here. It's the truth."

He said. Lucius looked truly angry, even if it was only visible in his eyes, but said nothing more on the subject as the family walked away. Lucius having made an arrangement for them to speak to the minister.

 **A/N**

I'm BACK! Finally from my long hibernation! Also, if you want new chapters, give me new ideas! It'll make me update faster. I hope this becomes as big a hit as some of my first fanfics!

(::) Cookies for all! 


End file.
